I Can't Find My Other Half
by Poiison
Summary: Neliel Tu escapes from Hueco Mundo and enters the real world with Ichigo and the others. She will find herself living among the humans and shinigami. What will she think of life there? What if her heart is broken? [ICHINELL  Hinted ICHIHIME]
1. Striding

I can't find my other half

A Neliel Tu Story

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach characters. All are © Copyrighted to Kubo Tite. Though I wish I owned such a wonderful character like Neliel Tu… I don't. **

Dear readers. XD This isn't my first fanfic nor is it my first Bleach fanfic. Well my other one I couldn't find the next chapter I wrote up so I'm still looking for it to update. So I'm just going to start this one. Also since Neliel Tu is such a new character I won't have a full understanding of her personality so I'll make it as best as I can. This is going to be transformed Neliel Tu not baby Nell Tu.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Striding

Now it had been months since Aizen was last defeated and Ichigo and the rest of the party left Hueco Mundo. Neliel Tu left with the group being a traitor to Aizen and also her memory not fully recovered. No she didn't tell anyone she was back. No they probably did not care about the newly transformed 3rd Espada returning. Plus others would want revenge and would be out hunting her head. As Shinigami, Human, Quincy and Espada found their way through Gargantua they slowly walked on the path made of spirit particles. There was no road into the deep darkness but the ones they created. Neliel's light green locks that curled together lightly blew back as she walked forward in step with Ichigo. The scar that extended from her forehead to her nose was clearly visible as was the pink line that stretched across her cheeks. The large 3 tattooed onto her back was now obscured by the white and black Espada uniform which she wore. Neliel's green zanpaktou hung at her waist and she lightly gripped the two crescent moons on its hilt and kept walking on the path the group had created.

"So where is Nell gonna stay?" Renji asked, as he knew Ichigo had never even stopped to think of such a thing. That strawberry was never careful about what he did or whom he took home.

"Uh… Well I never actually stopped to think about it." Ichigo came up with the excuse rather quickly. Though this was true. He never thought about anything.

"Are you its okay Ichigo?" Neliel asked unsure if she should stay with him and be a burden to the family.

"Yeah I'm sure it's okay."

"Well… okay." She continued striding across the green glowing path. Suddenly she hugged the orange-headed Shinigami from behind and whispered thank you.

"Nell-san could stay with me since Rangiku left as well as Hitsugaya-taichou." Orihime tapped Neliel on the shoulder and she looks back and two pair of grey eyes met. Locking in contact. Both smiled at each other and then continued to walk behind the others.

"That's an idea." Ichigo commented Orihime and a pink shade crept upon her cheeks and he turned around.

"_Arigato _Kurosaki-kun." At last the group exited Gargantua and stepped out and back into Kisuke Urahara's shop. Wounds and all. One by one they landed onto the dusty ground in the shop's basement. The dust and dirt swirled around in a tornado like shape and finally cleared with Kisuke Urahara standing fan open and in front of his mouth.

"What's this? An Espada?" Kisuke asked inquisitively as he walked closer to Nell. She stood calmly as ever her hands by her side though.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked carefully. How did Urahara know that she was an Espada? He wasn't there, and her tattoo was covered, but how?

"Well the reiatsu she is releasing though she is trying to hide it is strong. Almost _superior_ to yours Ichigo." He pointed out knowingly. Though he laughed it off soon. "Now, now. What would Soul Society do if they knew there was an _Espada _in the real world?" Now that plainly pointed out the problem. He snapped his wood and paper fan shut with the clasp of two fingers. Ichigo's mouth hung open as well as a majority of the group.

"Well it's not like Nell-san is going to hurt anyone!" Orihime interjected thoughtfully. "Anyways… she's going to stay with me."

"Well fine then. As long as she doesn't do any trouble and conceal her reiatsu we're fine. Here give me some time to make you a gigai?" Nell nodded. Though she was a child for such a long time she still knew what a gigai was. It was just an artificial body.

-------------------------------------------

"Is it supposed to look like this?" Nell asked meekly as she looked into a mirror hung unevenly on the white washed wall. The remains of her hollow form were not sitting upon her green locks, her zanpaktou gone, and the pink line crossing her cheeks was also missing. Otherwise her scar, hair, and overall form remained.

"Yes Nell-san. It is supposed to look like this." Kisuke added from behind her. He told the group to head back. Rukia and Renji to squads in Soul Society and everyone else to their homes.

"How do you like it here in the real world Nell-san?" Orihime asked shyly as she walked side by side with the former Espada and all the while stared up at the glowing stars that illuminated the sky.

"It's fine. I don't know too much about it, but the sky is pretty." She joined Orihime and they both stared up into the sky, both intrigued by the wondrous sight. A few blocks down we finally reached Orihime's apartment.

"Here we are!" Orihime introduced before she even opened the wooden door. But a dark shadow came up behind them. All the while they were both oblivious to the looming enemy.

**A/N: Eek. This one was okay. I think I did an okay job in the description though there wasn't too much movement in this chapter. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Forever Gone

I can't find my other half

A Neliel Tu Story

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach characters. All are © Copyrighted to Kubo Tite. Though I wish I owned such a wonderful character like Neliel Tu… I don't. **

Dear readers. XD This isn't my first fanfic nor is it my first Bleach fanfic. Well my other one I couldn't find the next chapter I wrote up so I'm still looking for it to update. So I'm just going to start this one. Also since Neliel Tu is such a new character I won't have a full understanding of her personality so I'll make it as best as I can. This is going to be transformed Neliel Tu not baby Nell Tu.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Forever gone

Suddenly Neliel had sensed a different reiatsu. Something from the bottom of her gut she knew _what_ it was. She was right when she turned around, her gray eyes staring blankly into the Gillian's red burning eyes. She could feel a sharp pain shoot through her and she knew what it was from. It was from killing her own kind, for no reason, but only to protect herself and her friend, and not only that but it didn't stand a chance. It wasn't a warrior. It had no reason to fight.

"Let me handle this." Neliel stood protectively in front of Orihime who had just only noticed the Gillian. Luckily Urahara had given her something to get her out this form. She grabbed the skull charm from off a chain hanging from her jean pocket. Her hand gripped the charm and pressed it against her chest. She looked back briefly to see her artificial body dropping slowly to the ground. Lightly brushing the top of her head where now the skull rested, the former 3rd Espada gripped her katana and in a sinuous stroke unsheathed her zanpaktou and jumped. Her green hair curled in on itself as if ribbons grew upon her head as she flew into the sky. The pain returned as her blade touched the black leathery skin of the Gillian. She fell upon the creature as close to no force as possible, still though she cut through it easily. She jumped back in front of Orihime who had all the time watched and wonder. Neliel's back was against the Menos as the line was visible as well as the line of dark blood that exploded from the deep wound that cut through its body. Sheathing her sword Neliel pushed herself back into her gigai and continued into Orihime's apartment almost if nothing had happened. But something had.

"Nell-san are you hurt?" Bringing herself to Neliel's side Orihime checked her inventively for any injuries. Internal or external.

"No I'm fine Orihime-chan." Neliel smiled lightly. Seconds later her smile disappeared from her face. The sting had returned hitting somewhere she thought was forever gone. Her _heart._

"Oh okay then." Orihime slunk into her kitchen and began making herself a lunch for tomorrow. Her first day back in school. "Just to let you know you should come with us to school tomorrow Nell-san." Her headed looked from behind the corner and smiled brightly. Sincerely.

"What's school?" Neliel asked foolishly. She had never been exposed to the human world before and was even still fascinated by the world now around her. Things like clothes, furniture and other necessary items they knew about. Even in Hueco Mundo, but things such as school, spa or the other relaxing leisurely activities they barely knew of.

"What's school?" Orihime giggled to herself at this question. What was school? "School is where you learn things like math, science, language and get to talk with your friends." The orange-haired girl turned back to making her lunch, as well as Neliel's for tomorrow. "And don't worry. I have an extra uniform you could wear!" Popping out from the kitchen she gave Neliel the thumbs up and sat down with her.

"Would you like some tea Orihime-chan?" Neliel lifted up the steaming tea and tipped it slightly letting the colored liquid pour freely from the bottle.

"_Arigato_ Nell-san." She bowed her head though Neliel did not accept it from such a kind person while calling herself a monster at the same time.

Soon later they went to bed. Neliel's new clothes lay on top of the cherry wood desk that in her new room, whilst she had no other possessions in the human world.

-----------------------------------------

"Orihime-chan? Is it supposed to look like this?" Neliel asked as she exited the bathroom where she had spent the last twenty minutes in vain trying to put on the uniform.

"Let me help you with that!" Now Orihime was at Neliel's side in no time, fixing the tie, buttoning the shirt up right and fixing the skirt. Until it almost looked perfect. "Here you go!" Now Neliel's shirt looked, as it was about to burst from the build up of pressure, the skirt since she was fairly tall seemed short and the tie luckily was put on correctly.

Now Neliel looked _almost_ normal. She didn't feel all the great; she felt the sting, though it had dulled.

**A/N: Hm okay chapter. Again not enough movement and I think the battle was a bit too easily won, but then again Nell was the former 3****rd**** Espada. XD Hope you like it and remember to review:D**


End file.
